


Teaser Dump

by Kiterou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: LITERALLY, Multi, This is just a bunch of things I want to write, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterou/pseuds/Kiterou
Summary: A collection of story ideas. Mostly HP with other fandoms thrown into the mix.They can all be seen as prompts too.





	1. Rumble In The Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Divination, Harry elected Muggle Studies. It's Year 7 now, and the NEWTS class gets the chance to experience a vacation - muggle style! Dumbledore encourages the students to join the trip to the pacific. As the resident Halfblood, Snape is forced to help Professor Burbage overseeing the students on the trip over the Eastern Holidays.

**Harry Potter AU - Stranded**

Basically a plot close to Lost - the plane they take crashes down, but most people survive the rough landing.  
Snape-centric, Humor/Adventure.  
Either Snape/Burbage or Snarry, but Slowburn.  
Magic seems to be very tricky on the island (My idea was that wands didn't work properly, but wandless magic works just fine) and they can't leave. Tropical island feeling, the group needs to build a shelter and search for food and water. Can be set to modern days. Since Muggles have survived the crash too, there might be some fun revealing magic. Not sure if it should be Crossover or not.

**TEASER**

"Well, fuck."  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mister Weasley. Mind your language!"  
"With all due respect, Sir, but I think the situation requires that kind of language."  
"That will be another ten points, Mister Potter. I kindly advice you to stop trying to think, seeing that the crash most likely affected your already lacking faculties."

With that, the still imposing Potions Master turned around and glided away in a most regal way. Neither teen was sure how Snape was still able to pull that off - just like the rest of them, the teacher was caked with blood and dirt and soot. And that didn't even touch the subject of the sand they were standing on.

"Of course", Ron started, shaking of the surreal feeling. "Of all things to stay the same, it's _him_."

~~~

"...and that is how you make a basic oven. With that, we can easily make clay tiles." Hermione smiled brightly at a handful of perplexed, but fascinated Ravenclaw Purebloods.  
"How do you _know_ these things? They weren't covered in _any_ of our books, not even in Year 7", Isobel MacDougal asked while watching the merry little flame busily drying the primitive oven Hermione had built. Said girl suddenly blushed and fiddled with a stick.  
"I noticed, too. All you Muggleborn and Half-Bloods know awefully well how to live in the wild. Is that something you learn in... elementary school it's called, right?" Terry was still kneading up some clay, watching Hermione with innocent curiousity.

Suddenly, Anthony started to snicker. The others looked at him quizzically. Hermione only blushed further.

"Just tell them, 'Mione. It's not that much of a secret." She sent Dean a scathing look, but sighed.  
"Oh, very well. There is this recent fad in the muggle world where everyone watches videos of people surviving in the wild with what is called primitive technology. Finding food and water, building huts, making tools..." Her cheeks were flaming red now as she gestured around the little camp they had errected in the last couple of days and trailed off. The Purebloods just stared at her and then at the outright laughing Anthony.

~~~


	2. One Hundred Lives To Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a magical being goes through puberty, a name will appear on their left ring finger. It's only a small thing, really, but for a lot of people, it is the most important name of their lives. For Harry puberty does not only bring a name, however - with it come memories from lives long passed. He knows now that he had been in love far longer than he ever realised.

**Harry Potter AU - Soulmates, Reincarnation**

Pairing: Harry/Severus, Hermione/Draco  
Categories: Romance, Hurt/Comfort and a bit Drama if you want

 **On the topic of soulmates**  
Every magical being bears the first name of their soulmate on the base of their left ring finger. The name can be any hue but always matches the counterpart in colour. One can fall in love with other people than their soulmates, but it is known that soulmates never leave each other once properly bonded. The name is something deeply personal for most, and it is usually hidden with a ring of any colour or material other than gold to signal that the person hasn't found their soulmate yet, or has decided against bonding with their soulmate.

In wizarding Britain, Purebloods are known for not bonding with their soulmate when they are not of proper breeding, but they try to be very discreet about it.

 **On the topic of reincarnation**  
Rarely (once every couple of decades) a magical being will fall into illness late in their puberty. After the fever has gone, the person might discover memories of their former life or lives. These people are called reincarnates. What they have all in common is that in their previous lives, they have never encountered their soulmate to either bond with them or deny the bond, which in itself is a rare occurrence, and that the name and the colour have never changed. The oldest reincarnate known has lived nine lives which she could remember (her presence has been documented for five of these lives at the Ministry of Magic). The Unspeakables theorise that one has to meet their soulmate or else the person will be reincarnated.

Harry won't be the reincarnation of any major known character of magical Britain's history. So he won't be a founder, Merlin or a former Dark Lord.

 **General gist of the story**  
Harry is a reincarnate. In the summer before his 6th year, he falls ill and suffers nearly a full week of fever. Afterwards, he remembers more than he had before he fell ill - very, very much more. Because the Boy-Who-Lived can't be normal. Turns out, he never has been normal.  
School is not really what it was before when you can remember a hundred lifetimes. Nor is the war when you have already fought and died for some. The new name on his finger does explain his crush he has kept secret since his third year. Only that he has searched so much longer for his soulmate than he had thought before.

 **His soulmate's name can have any colour you like - I will most likely pick an icy blue. His/Her name, however, doesn't read as "Harry", but as the name he was first born with. Again, what you like - I will call him Lysander.**  
OPTIONAL: Harry is not really human anymore, which is both the reason why he can live so many lives (why his brain can handle the memories) and why he feels healthier, but my reason will be a secret! He has such a long fever because his body has changed to better handle the situation (he was born human, but changed back into the creature).

 **Storydetails**  
Basically, Harry isn't as bigoted in the beginning as in canon (he might even be able to keep his temper in check). He doesn't antagonize Snape further and tries his best in Potions, because strangely he gets Snape's dry humour and his very strict teaching methods (even though he dislikes the way Snape likes to call him out etc.). He doesn't accuse him immediately to be the villain in Book 1 (though Ron/Hermione might insist) and actually apologises and thanks him (for saving his life on the broom) at the end of Book 1.

Book 2 doesn't start with the car ride of doom, the rest can stay the same (again, he seems to be literally the only Gryffindor who admires Snape for his skills etc.).  
_OPTIONAL: After Book 2 events, he asks Dumbledore what they will do about the Basilisk carcass. He offers to simply open up the chamber so they can get rid of it._

When Book 3 starts, Sirius escape and Remus being hired seem to make Snape even more hostile against Harry (ALTHOUGH he has mellowed a bit due to Harry being actually polite and not doing so much stupid shit). When Snape throws himself in front of our Trio when Lupin changes (the trio didn't KO him as thoroughly as they thought in the Shrieking Shack), Harry starts to crush on Snape but doesn't really notices until later.  
_OPTIONAL: Start the AU here - Snape was awake when they exposed Peter, so he can actually confirm Sirius being innocent (either because 12 years in Azkaban are enough revenge for him, or because Albus tricks him into telling). Sirius comes free, and he and Remus are both openly present for Book 4._

Book 4 starts. It goes how it goes. After the graveyard, Harry doesn't start screaming Voldemorts name out but waits until he can tell Dumbledore in private (not with Fudge there). He finally accepts that he is crushing on Snape when the Potions Master goes immediately back into spying (and risking his life).

Book 5 comes around. Umbridge, DA. Let Sirius life or not. I would prefer it if Snape makes it clear that he is on DA's side. What is important is that the Occlumency isn't such a disaster, because Harry keeps his shit together and tells Snape IMMEDIATELY when he feels unusually angry or stuff. I don't know yet if I want to make the trip to the Ministry, though it would be somewhat important. It is only very important that up until the end of the school year, Harry keeps on getting Occlumency lessons with Snape. There will be some serious bonding, aka "Make Snape dislike Harry less, please".

**So, Book 1-5 can be made into snippets of the most important scenes, and we properly start with Book 6 (kinda like a flashback, only longer).**

Book 6 continues with Harry going back to school (and back to Occlumency lessons). It's up to you if and when and whom he tells about him being a reincarnate. Snape can still legilimens him, but he can't make head or tails about what is going on in Harry's head. From there on, it's full-on AU.

OPTIONAL: There are no Horcruxes, the Diary was just a very nifty spell.  
OPTIONAL: Drama around Hermione and Draco as a side story.  
OPTIONAL: Ginny having "Harry" as her soulmate, which explains her obsession with Harry (obviously, it isn't THE Harry, but another one she hasn't met yet).  
OPTIONAL: Harry finds out that Severus has his (first) name as his soulmate and the hue matches before Severus knows about Harry.

OPTIONAL: Harry has some (literally) old friends that are still alive, and catches up with them during the story.

Book 6 should have a lot of flashbacks from Harrys previous lives. Choose the scenes as you like, but they should play heavy on his search for his soulmate. He may or may not have visions that hint at Severus (A human wizard etc.). This fic, should it ever be written by me, has a very heavy chance to not end as expected.

**TEASER**

He can't help but touch the small, vividly blue letters again and again with a gentleness that shouldn't surprise him anymore. After all, he had done so each and every time he had been reborn. What a weird thing to know, to be so sure of. The subject of reincarnates had barely been touched in History of Magic and thus it should have been strange for Harry. But it wasn't. Hasn't been since the first time so many centuries ago.

"Oh gods, please...", he murmured, closing his eyes like in a prayer. A desperation rose up in him - this, he also knew too well. Ever since the Romans rose to power, he had felt this inner anguish, this _need_ for him to finally find the bearer of his name. He felt so tired of it. At least the fear of the war had lessened with his memories. It was a small mercy, but a mercy nonetheless.

~~~


	3. Misplaced Martyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All men are liable to error; and most men are, in many points, by passion or interest, under temptation to it." - John Locke
> 
> Voldemort never discovered Horcruxes and Harry's scar is just a normal one. The prophecy has been fulfilled, yet Dumbledore never anticipated the possibility that it was truly over. Thus, the Boy-Who-Lived was taken to the Dursleys and groomed for a fight never to come.

**Harry Potter AU - No Voldemort**

Dumbledore comes to the same conclusions as in canon, but this time, he is wrong. Voldemort is gone for good. Harry is left with the Dursleys and suffers under their neglect until Hagrid finds him and tells him the truth.

Can be Drama (Harry-centric, well-meaning but manipulative Dumbledore) or Humor (Dumbledore-centric, failed plans, Fluff).

 **Outline for Drama**  
Dumbledore is certain that the Dark Lord is still alive. Thus, he wants to prepare Harry for his ultimate role, not knowing that the prophecy has already been fulfilled. With Harry back in the wizarding world, Dumbledore starts the grooming process. And if Voldemort doesn't take the bait the Headmaster simply has to do it himself. It's for the greater good, after all.

Year 1-7 in which Harry has to survive whatever **Dumbledore** throws at him and his rebellion against it. A couple supportive adults, but in general people should not believe Harry about Dumbledores 'tests'. Can be either house, whatever friends you want, whatever pairing you want.

 **Outline for Humor**  
Same as above but not as serious. Generally, Dumbledore failing to put Harry through his paces while Harry and his friends (and competent adults) walk through the problems, having a good time.  
aunt!Minnie, Severitus or Wolfstar co-parenting, whatever gets Harry away from the Dursleys.  
Gryffindor or Hufflepuff for innocent!Harry, Slytherin or Ravenclaw for smart!Harry.


	4. A Mile In His Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark had never believed in magic until he met Loki. It was still a foreign concept for him, something that happened far, far away. But when Harry Potter, after learning that James Potter was not his biological father but only his adopted one, botched up a spell his friends and him had worked on in his fifth year, a spell that was meant to reveal the name of his real father, things gained a very different perspective.

**Crossover: Harry Potter and MCU, Tony Stark is Harry Potter's biological father**  
_The start is outlined with a lot of details because this has been in my head for quite a while._

**Main Characters:** Harry Potter, Tony Stark, Severus Snape (as a mentor and ally)  
**Fandoms:**  
**Genre:** Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Family  
**Length:** Multi-Chapter, Year 5-7 and maybe post-graduation  
**Other Tags:** dad!Tony, Golden Trio, mentor!Snape

Starts with POV Harry

Having received an urgent note from Gringotts shortly after his hearing, Harry asked Arthur to visit the bank. The Goblins approach Harry about his family vaults - according to them Harry Potter is, if not in front of the law, at least in their eyes emancipated, since the Wizengamot and the Ministry had tried him like an adult and not like a minor. He is shown to the vaults which hold heirlooms and money, but also his parents' old school things and other trinkets. Between his mother's belongings, he finds her diary, and in it, a few letters from someone called "Tony". Most are addressed to his mother alone, some to both Lily and James.

[The letters outline what happened - James had been unable to sire a child, so he has searched for someone suitable to be a donor. Through happenstance, the three of them had met somewhere in London at an 'Expo' a bit after school - Tony, too, had lost his parents when he was 17, so they bonded quickly over the loss of their family. Two and a half year later, at the third Expo held in London, Lily and James (both 21, Tony is 20) finally decided to ask Tony to become their donor and that they would be honoured. He is unsure but after some talks, he agrees to donate his seed. He didn't want the kid to know until he was old enough, though. The next letters describe his support through Lily's pregnancy. After the birth of Harry and their escape under the Fidelius, the letters stop. The last one is a draft from his mother, explaining that they were in trouble and that the chances were high for both of them to die. She is sorry for not answering for the last couple of months, that they had been in protection and that they were unable to contact anyone. The letter cuts off there and is a bit crumpled.]

Harry is very shocked about this but doesn't find it in himself to be upset about his parents. They clearly loved him very much, and through the letters, this Tony seems a good guy. It worries him that there is not one word about magic in the letters and that they are very muggle. He takes the diary and the letters and a couple of other trinkets with him and goes back to Grimmauld Place. For the time he keeps quiet about his findings, only right before school starts he tells Ron and Hermione. They are excited about it and promise to help Harry finding his father.

After this, they spend their free time researching ways to reveal the full name of his father. They deduce that the man must be a muggle since the letters are written on plain paper, which renders an ancestry test from Gringotts useless. They also discuss possible ways to make Harry's emancipation legal while dealing with Umbridge. After starting the DA, they use the Room of Requirement for their experimentation [Others might join their efforts, Fred and George?]. Back in Grimmauld Place during Christmas, they find some clues in the Black Library and work from there.

Harry wants to hurry because he fears what Snape might do should he find out about Harry's parentage during the Occlumency lessons. He actually works a lot to get better at it and manages to somehow bury a couple of memories [Worst memories from the Dursleys, his emancipation in the eyes of the Goblins, his parentage] by throwing other stuff at Snape or thinking hard about boring things, who hides a growing concern whenever he stumbles across memories that showcase neglect. One session he digs deeper and finds the hidden memories. Harry is mortified and flees to the RoR, contacting Ron and Hermione who join him. He urges them to do the spell now, knowing that Snape will tattle to Dumbledore about their somewhat illegal work.

The spell does not work well. Instead of producing the desired name of his father, it mentally connects father and son, swiftly swapping their consciousness. Harry wakes up in Tony's body and without magic while Tony wakes up in Harry's body _with_ magic.

**After that, we switch from Tony and Harry. Harry and Tony might have the ability to non-verbally communicate with each other, so they can help each other a bit. On Harry's side, JARVIS knows about the switch and can be persuaded to help Harry. On Tony's side, Dumbledore and (reluctantly) Snape join Ron and Hermione to help - especially Umbridge can't know about the switch. On both sides, chaos reigns.**


	5. I Won't Die For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In June 1995, Harry Potter decided that enough was enough and left Britain for good. For the next seven years war reigned, until the Order of the Phoenix and what was left of the Ministry of Magic managed to fight Lord Voldemort and his forces to a standstill.  
> In August 2002, Albus Dumbledore regained his seat in the ICW and discovered where his long-lost Hero had escaped to and sent a team of his most trusted agents to bring him back home.

**Main Characters:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, OCs  
**Pairings:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger  
**Fandoms:** Harry Potter  
**Genre:** Thriller, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy  
**Length:** Multi-Chapter  
**Other Tags:** Horcrux!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore  
**Music:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Um15yw9VpSI

 **Premise:**  
In the Chamber of Secrets, back in second Year, Harry's near-death experience has long-lasting consequences. Weakened by the Basilisk venom, the piece of Voldemorts soul reacts to the Horcrux of the Diary. Both pieces merge within Harry's scar before the boy can stab the Diary, but before they can overtake the dying boy, Fawkes heals the terrible wounds, sealing away the now powerful piece of Tom Riddle, which lays dormant for the next three years. When Voldemort tries to possess Harry at the end of fifth year, however, that seal is left broken and the Horcrux free to attack Harry for dominance. To save himself, Harry embraces the influence of the Horcrux (and thus, the personality of one sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle), and both form a new personality with both sets of memories. Neither Gryffindor Hero nor Slytherin Villain, the now Grey-aligned boy flees from the Dursleys and his responsibilities, still grieving for his lost Godfather and no longer honour-bound to fight a war he is sure he will lose. He manages to empty his Gringotts vault and leaves the country for America to fashion himself a new life.

 **What happens between 1995 and 2002 for Harry?**  
Harry arrives in America and manages to fashion himself a new alias - [insert fancy name]. With tutors and self-study, he is able to finish his magical education and enters Auror Training which he finishes in 2000. He follows his mentor, Auror [name], to his team of Homicide Detectives, which works closely with the Nomaj government and uses both magical and nomaj means to deal with criminals and solve both active and cold cases.

 **What happens between 1995 and 2002 in Britain?**  
After Harry's escape, the war breaks out. Neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore know where Harry has gone. Dumbledore manages to get the Ministry on his side and doesn't succumb to the Gaunt Ring. In 1996, Draco Malfoy fails to kill Dumbledore and defects from Voldemort with Snape's help after the Dark Lord killed Lucius Malfoy as punishment. He joins the Order, together with Narcissa Malfoy. Bereft of the Malfoy gold, Voldemort has a harder time to take over Britain. Most of the DA join the Auror Corps after graduation in 1997. In spring of 2002, the Order finally manages to fight Voldemorts forces to a standstill and Dumbledore reestablishes a working skeleton government. The borders are still closed, but magical Britain is again allowed a representative at the ICW, through which Dumbledore discovers Harry's whereabouts.

[Dumbledore has managed to destroy most of the Horcruxes, only Nagini and Harry are left.]

 **A rough plot**  
Dumbledore can't leave Britain without risking the Status Quo. After a couple of weeks of hard work and manipulative diplomacy (and the use of an ancient and obscure magical bylaw), he manages to secure the rights to observe Harry under the pretence of finding out if he is a threat or not. He sends out four of his most trusted agents to bring Harry back home. Those are his former spymaster and right hand Severus Snape, the Aurors Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy, and newly honoured lawyer Hermione Granger-Weasley.

They are to join the American Aurors, more precise the Homicide Detectives, and do so with mixed feelings. There is a stark contrast between the British forces and the American forces, and Harry's new friends and coworkers are suspicious and not very friendly towards the intruders. Despite that, they observe the work of the team and slowly get to know the new Harry whilst solving a murder case. In the end, Harry agrees to help them with their Voldemort problem, now that he actually feels prepared to do so when it becomes clear that the British Ministry has the power to force him to come back.

[Harry does know of him being a Horcrux since the merge.]

Back in Britain, he rejoins the Order but shows a deep mistrust towards Albus, whom he had told prior to fifth year of his situation with the Dursleys but who still had sent him back after Sirius death. He does, however, revive his old friendship with Ron and Hermione despite his changes (Ron might very well be the first to forgive him), and also becomes close friends with Draco. Snape has to reevaluate his opinions about Harry after observing how competent he had become, and how unlike James he is now. Albus is suspicious, however - he senses the similarities that Harry and Tom Riddle have. He still plans to sacrifice Harry, but he no longer wishes to gift him with the Hallows, thinking that the Horcrux has possessed Harry, and there is no hope left for him.

_Since the rest of the plot is pretty much one giant spoiler I won't go any further. The fic mostly deals with Harry and Co. and how they get rid of Voldemort and Dumbledore._


	6. Kings...wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Harry was eight years old, he decided to run away from the Dursleys during a school trip to London. He never received his Hogwarts Letter and never knew for sure exactly what it was that made him able to do some very strange things when agitated enough.
> 
> Instead, he met two men who would become his new family, Harry Hart and Gary "Eggsy" Unwin.

**Main Characters:** Harry Potter, Harry Hart (Galahad), Gary Unwin (Mordred), Merlin, others  
**Pairings:** Harry Hart/Gary Unwin  
**Fandoms:** Harry Potter, Kingsman  
**Genre:** Adventure, Family, Fluff  
**Length:** Multi-Chapter  
**Rough Plot** During a school trip to London, a (more or less) prepared Harry runs away. But living on the street, especially as a child, is harder than he had imagined it. After a couple of rough weeks (and some unpleasantly close encounters with strange people and the police) he runs right into the arms of one Garry Unwin, who always had a weakness for strays. Harry Hart, his partner in life and work, is sceptical at first, but after learning of Harry's upbringing he too is unwilling to send the boy back home. It's not like they had never talked about children before, and this way he would not be subjected to diapers and similar horrors. And thus, Harry Hart-Unwin, former Potter, begins his life with two very interesting fathers indeed, with a whole host of other well-dressed people in tow.


	7. A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bunny that couldn't get lost.

**Main Characters:** The author, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Dean Thomas, Tracey Davies  
**Pairings:** Gen  
**Fandoms:** Harry Potter  
**Genre:** Humor/Self-Insert  
**Length:** Year 4-7  
**Rough Plot**

Through mysterious circumstances, the author, once again 14, has the chance to become a student at Hogwarts. Equipped with the knowledge of the books and the movies, the author delves into the world of Magic, trying to help the heroes out.

Well. That was the plan. Reality is a lot harder than fantasy, however, and various tries to become friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione fail miserably. Good that there are a lot of other people who never got a chance for the spotlights, right?

\---

This is the idea for the common trope of the Self-Insert but done with brutal honesty. Shenanigans, failures, fun and adventure follow the once adult Muggle, now going through the throws of puberty again while struggling with magic and making friends. No internet, no smartphones, no pizza - how will the author survive?


End file.
